monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Online Improvements
Hello there! Here are just a couple small details that I would like to see in future MH games. Player Information It would be great to be able to see other players information (HR, profile, ect) even in they are offline. I'd would also be useful to see the last time a friend was online because personaly I can never tell which one of my friends still play MH3. Messages I don't know why they didn't include some of these features in MH3 but here is a lsit of some: -Being able to read messages in quests (or at least be notified that there is one in your inbox so the other person doesn't have to retype it). -Being able to see past messages from the last time you logged out. -Smilies! (Why not?) Quest Search It would be nice if when you search for a quest (EX: High, Alatreon, Gathering Materials) if there was no quest found with the selected options it would bring up a suggestion page with citys that are close to your search (EX: High, Alatreon, Rare Material Search). Guilds/Clans So this is an improvement a lot of people would like to have. In MH3 when you join a clan all you do is put your clan's name and rank in your profile but that means anyone can join or change there ranks. There should be an actual system where you must get an invite from a recruiter which gives you ranks. I know this would be a little complicated (EX clan leader doesn't play online anymore) but I'm sure Capcom can figure something out (EX if leader is not on for a month second in charge becomes leader . Hackers I can't stand hackers. Some players spend so much time HR grinding and getting materials while hackers just hack the game and do whatever they want. There should be a report button or a system that records how much HR has went up recently to make sure no one hacks. Chat I don't know about you, but whenever I'm online without my keyboard it takes a lot of time to go from the a to space to b. Would it be to much to ask for a shortcut to space (EX: Z or + or -). I'm not trying to be lazy but it would save a lot of time. 'City ' It would be useful if you can make a discription for your city so people would know what the players inside the city want to do (EX: Ala clusting or Deviljho sleep bombing) If you have any others I can add please comment! I would like a smart system for when you type a several-line message,instead of splitting up words.CrellinEtreyu 04:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No randomly dissappearing quests. I mean I get why the advanced quests are gonna disappear and I get why event quest change. But really normal quests just dissapearing just pisses me off. I can't tell you how many times I've gone to farm a monster and no one in the room has the quest.Holyfrogs? I agree with what everyone has spoken about except for the hacker part that has to do with the rising HR. The reporting idea is good but I have been able to raise my HR up by nearly 30+ Ranks in less than an hour by SpeedRunning certain quests. If there was a system that monitors the HRs of thousands of MH players, it would have to be sophisticated enough to "know" whether or not the rapid increase in HR was by done hacks or by hard earned HR Grinding. I think someone, or a group or someones, would probably have to be monitoring so that no mistakes are made. = RainbowVangis91 = I don't know about you, but I've never actually seen a hacker online, I've seen people with really high HRs but I'm pretty sure that they got them honestly. Plus, if a hacker hacked their HR, they'd probably set it to 999 and I haven't seen any 999s before. Also, if you hack, you can't play online. Actually, you can hack and still play online. My cousin, who had hacked his Wii while he still owned it, used to hack most of his games and even used hacks on Tri when I let him borrow it. When he told me, I was like "You idiot, you're gonna get caught and banned from the online services or worse, getting me banned," (Which couldn't happen because he was playing on his Wii and not mine). The things he did were cool, but I still disapproved. Anyways, he said that there are certain hacks that are guaranteed to get you caught and banned, and as long as you avoided those hacks, you can do whatever you want. I have only seen one HR 999 that was a hacker and it was very obvious to me. He came in to the city, never said a word, joined in, used a gun that cannot shoot Clust Shots, and began spamming Clust Lv3s, withou reloading or recoiling, as if it was infinite rapid fire. After the quest, he immediately left. However, most HR 999 people I have met earned it fair and square.